


Sit On My Face

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Tact? Shark doesn't have any.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sit On My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet of pwp for Shark. I tagged for aged up character, just in case, because I automatically age up characters when putting them into adult situations. But then again, considering Shark's background...he probs hella old. Lol, hope you enjoy.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?" you requested.

Shark's brow furrowed; his azure eyes slightly narrowed at you. He hated repeating himself, but from the look of genuine confusion on your face he was willing to repeat what he said. He was even kind enough to slow down his speech to get his words across. 

"I said, I want you to sit on my face" he repeated.

He barely made it through the sentence before his eyes shifted away from you. He couldn’t keep holding your doe like gaze. He coughed into his closed fist, trying vehemently to push back the colour rising to his cheeks. If you were paying close attention you may have teased him about it. But you were too lost in your own sea of thoughts to notice. 

So, you did hear him correctly the first time. You assumed you had misheard him and you made him repeat the words to really hammer it into your skull. Now you were left rooted to the spot, completely dumbfounded as your mind started to spiral. He was so…blunt about it. No tact or beating around the bush. He went straight for it. But it was doing something to you. You were starting to feel hot under the collar and the longer you thought about the proposal the more your body started to burn.

How did your study session turn into this? This was certainly not part of your anatomy class. Sitting on Shark's face? You'd have to be insane to refuse such a delicious offer. It took you a long time to form a coherent string of thought and Shark had been fidgeting the whole time. He didn’t rush you but he could count every tense second that ticked by as he waited for your answer. At one point he wished he could take his words back and shove them back down his throat.

You opened your mouth to speak but immediately closed it as you took another few seconds to reconsider your words. You opened your mouth again and didn’t hesitate this time as you let out the first thought that jumped at you.

"So, when does the ride begin?" you inquired. 

Now it was Shark’s turn to be left dumbfounded. Certainly not the words he was expecting. He was anticipating that you were going to chew his ear off at such a perverted suggestion. He had doubted his plan was going to be successful in the first place but it was nice that he was proven wrong. A smirk crept its way onto Shark's face as he curled his fingers at you, beckoning you to come closer.

"Right now."

He was lucky you didn't suddenly pounce on him right then and there. You were already incredibly worked up with the impure thoughts running through your head. It would be a blessing to relieve some of the tension. 

"Let’s not waste any time then" you said.

You quickly closed the distance between you, slightly leaning up so you could plant your lips on Shark’s. He accepted the kiss with fervour, burying his hand in your hair to hold your head in place. You felt his teeth nip your lips, causing you to gasp sharply and allow his tongue to slip through your parted lips. You moaned softly as his tongue danced in your mouth, rubbing against your teeth and tongue as it explored eagerly. He moaned when you responded to the kiss with just as much passion, your body pushing flush up against him. You bury your hands in his purple locks, moaning loudly as you deepen the kiss.

You could feel your lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen and you had to pull away before you started to get dizzy. You parted briefly for air, your cheeks feeling flush and your body tingling with warmth. You didn’t want to waste time. You started to pluck the buttons of your shirt, throwing the article to a random corner of the room. You hummed as Shark’s lips caressed your throat, his tongue leaving behind a wet trail as he kissed your skin. His teeth nipped at your exposed skin, his fingers untangling your bra and flinging it off.

You pushed Shark, making him tip back and hit the bed with a thud. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching you intently as you proceeded to take off the rest of your clothes. You moved tantalising slow, maintaining eye contact as you slipped out of your bottoms. You gave him a nice little twirl, showing off your favourite pair of underwear. Shark’s grip on your bed sheets were tight, his teeth pinching his bottom lip as he stared unabashed at the little show you were giving him. Though he appreciated it, he was more eager to get to the main course.

"Stop teasing" he warned.

You smiled sweetly in response, casting him a playful wink. You slid your panties down your legs, removing the last barrier and leaving you bare. Shark licked his lips at the delicious sight of your glistening pearl and the arousal that already stained your thighs.

"Lay down" you cooed, gently pushing against Shark’s chest.

He complied, falling back onto the bed and making himself comfortable. You were cautious as you climbed on top of Shark and caged his head between your thighs. You rested your weight on your haunches, not wanting to cause him any strain. You could feel his warm breath fan against your heat and it made your body twitch uncontrollably. You felt his soft lips trailing up your thighs, his tongue tracing the trail of arousal and eagerly lapping it up. It caused you to moan softly as your skin tingled under his ministrations. His kisses made your legs tremble, his teeth nipping and occasionally biting to leave behind marks.

You were still hesitant to put all your weight on him and it was slowly starting to irritate him. The smell of your arousal was already making his mouth water and he was itching to bury his nose between the apex of your thighs. You gasped sharply as he grabbed the back of your thighs, fingers sinking into your flesh as he squeezed.

"Sit down."

Those were the only words you heard before his voice was muffled between your legs as he forced you to sit on his face. You heard him moan and felt the vibrations dance along your skin. You moaned softly as you felt his tongue tentatively poke your swollen clit, your fists clenching in the duvet. Warmth stirred in the pit of your stomach as he flicked his tongue against your clit again, making your spine start to tingle. He ran his tongue along your dripping slit, pulling long moans and heavy gasps from your parted lips.

His hands wandered up and down your thighs, occasionally grabbing and squeezing generous amounts of skin as you slowly rocked against his face. He lazily swatted your thigh, causing you to squeak as his hand stung your flesh. He did it again, pulling the same noise and making him chuckle beneath you. The cute little gasps and whimpers you made for him sent heat straight to his dick.

Shark savoured the taste dancing on his tongue, the sweetness invigorating him as his mouth closed around your clit. He suckled at the sensitive bundle of nerves, his teeth gently applying pressure to make you buck hard against him. He groaned deeply, nails biting into your skin as he spread your legs further apart to gain more access. 

"Ah Ryouga~" you moaned. 

Hearing his name roll off your tongue sent a shiver of delight down his spine. His tongue prodded against your folds, gently teasing them apart before slipping inside your core. The heat wound tight in your gut, flushing your body with warmth that made your legs start to shake. You whimpered at the feeling of his tongue buried deep inside of you, squirming and rubbing against your tight walls. You slipped your hands through his vibrant purple hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling at the soft tufts of hair. 

"I'm so close" you panted.

Shark opened his eyes, watching intently as you writhed on top of him. His hands clamped down on your hips, pushing you to sink down harder onto his face. Your body was willing to move at whatever pace he desired as the pressure continued to build, ready to burst at any moment. Your chest heaved with every ragged breath, your breasts softly bouncing with each jerk of your hips. You felt his teeth against your wet heat again, sharp fangs applying pressure to sensitive areas that made you scream.

The coil in your stomach snapped, your orgasm washing over you and flooding your body with pure ecstasy. Your thighs clamped around Shark's head in your rapture as you cried and moaned with bliss. He languidly lapped at the sudden rush of honey that dripped from you, his lips teasing and coaxing more pleasurable sighs from you. Your legs started to shake and your body twitched uncontrollably as you rode out the last bits of your orgasm. Only when you became still did Shark finally stop. He let go of you with a wet pop, tongue darting over his lips to clean up the remnants of his meal.

He gently coaxed you to roll on to your back and you fell down with a heavy thud. Your eyes were glazed over and you looked a little dazed as you stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. You had a smile painted onto your lips and you looked completely content with life. Shark idly twisted a lock of your hair between his fingers.

"Did you have fun?"

You hummed in content, rolling over to nuzzle your face against his chest. 

"If you want, you can ride my face next."


End file.
